Gypsie Kisses
by InuDani
Summary: When Jester's family comes back into town, will he go with them, or stay at the castle with Jane. Jane/Jester, Rake/Pepper, Smithy/pig?


So I'm back. Sorta. Long break from me, and I've got some new stuff. Jane and the Dragon is an amasing series, and you should look it up if you haven't heard of it.

i should prolly update my profile, huh?

Jane, Dragon, and all most other charaters belong to Martin Baynton. Ahh, but i wish...

___________________________________

Chapter 1

Dragon wondered why, after three hundred years, people weren't more afraid of him. You would think the little short lives would be slightly afraid of a 2 ton, fire breathing Dragon with fangs as long as their arms and claws sharp enough to rend through solid rock. But if this small short-life in front of him was to be any judge, he might as well be a kitten.

"Wake up, Greeny!" Squeaked the half-pint in front of him. He snapped both eyes open indignantly and sent a puff of smoke at the boy. The child fell back in surprise, then let loose with a high pitched fit of giggles. The small shape stirred at Dragon's side, and he sighed, giving up on any more napping.

"Dragon? What's that noise?" Jane asked, yawning. She sat up and attempted to push the tangle of fiery hair out of her face.

"That, Dear Jane, is the sound of ignorance, and disrespect. Am I so docile that mere _hatchlings _find me amusing?" Jane laughed, and got up to see what the noise was herself. Dragon narrowed his eyes at her. "That was _not_ supposed to be funny. I am only a good dragon for you, never forget that. I mean, I kidnapped the Prince, for goodness sake!"

Jane ignored him and walked over to the small boy. His smile drooped a bit upon seeing the tall girl. He took a step back and she had to smile again. "A dragon you play with, but a 16-year-old girl you're frightened of?" The boy remained silent. Jane scanned their surroundings. They were in the forest far outside the castle. "How did you get all the way out here?" She asked the boy, crouching down to his level. That seemed to make him feel more comfortable. "Do you have a name, perhaps? Or shall I call you little dragon-tamer?"

"Hey!"

The little boy laughed. "I am Pullus. My family's travelin', and I thought to play hide n' seek with 'em. Except now I don't know where they went. " He looked upset, but then his expression cleared and he turned back to Dragon with wonder in his eyes. "Is this your dragon, Miss? I would like a dragon of my own too."

A plume of smoke came out of Dragon's nostrils. "I am no one's dragon! I am my own. And I do not appreciate such words from a half-sized short-life like-"

"He's such a pretty dragon." Pullus continued. Jane smiled and turned to look at Dragon, whose jaw was hanging open. He closed it with a snap and sniffed.

"I like this one, Jane. You and your little friends could learn a thing or two from him." Jane shook her head and turned back to the boy.

"How about I help you find your family, Pullus." She said, holding out her hand to him. He regarded to for a second, and then took it slowly. "My name is Jane, by the way. I live at Kippernium Castle nearby."

"What are you doin' all the way out here, Miss Jane?" The boy asked as she led him through the trees towards the nearest road. She was sure his family had to be somewhere along it.

"Well I _was_ enjoying a nice nap, but before that, I was doing my knight duties."

The little boy's eyes expanded. "Knight's duties!? But you're a girl!" Jane sighed. She was used to this sentiment, but it had been a long time since she had heard such surprise from it. The boy seemed to realize he had been rude. "I'm sure you're a good knight, Miss Jane. Especially if you have a dragon!"

Dragon huffed. "For the last time, I don't belong to-"

"Pullus!" A woman's voice soared up from out of the trees in front of them. "Pullus, where are you! Hide and seek is over and it's time for lunch now! PULLUS!"

"Mama!" The boy cried, letting go of Jane's hand and running towards the voice. There was a crash, followed by a yell of relief and giggling. Jane saw the boy reappear, followed by who she assumed was his mother. She was tall and willowy, with long dirty blonde hair pulled up out of the way. She was staring up at Dragon in what could only be called surprise.

"Don't worry M'am," Jane said pleasantly, "Dragon would only hurt a fly, on account of the fact that he hates the darn things so much." The woman jumped and turned to look at Jane. It was obvious she had not seen the young squire at first. Jane was about to continue her reassurances, but one look into the woman's startlingly familiar gray-blue eyes knocked the words from her head.

"They saved me, Mama!" The boy crowed. "I got turned around I didn't know my way back to the wagons. But Mr. Greeny and Miss Jane were helping me to find you!" He tugged at the woman's skirt in a pleading manner. "Please can they stay for lunch?

"Oh, I…" She looked at Dragon again, then back to Jane. Her face softened. "Of course they can. I would love to feed Pullus' rescuers. Though," She added, "I don't really know what dragons eat."

Jane laughed. "Dragon will be fine. I am famished though. My name is Jane."

The woman took her hand. "Pera. But everyone calls me Mama." She gave a small giggle. "I'm in charge of watching the children of the troupe."

Jane paused, her eyes widening as more pieces fell into place. "Troupe?" She asked. Pera nodded.

"I am part of a troupe of gypsies. We travel all around, though we haven't been in this area for a long time." Wistfulness came to the woman's eyes. "I've wanted to come back for such a long time…"

"Eleven years, perhaps?" Jane asked, excitement flooding her. Pera gave a little start.

"Why, yes. How did you know-" But Jane had jumped into the air with a victory shout.

"You must be related to Jester then! I can tell from your eyes," Jane said, and then paused. "and the hair."

Pera sucked in a breath. "You know Jester?" She asked breathlessly. "I-yes, I'm related. He's my son. I had hoped he was still here. He is, isn't he?"

Jane nodded happily. "Yes! I must go tell him at once! He will be so excited!" Jane started towards Dragon, but paused and pointed towards the castle. "Kippernium castle is that way. You'll reach it if you follow the road you're on now." She climbed into Dragon's back and let out a shout. "Let's go, Dragon!"

And with that they were gone, soaring up over the trees and into the sky.

_____________________________________________

Nice? Review please!


End file.
